


Merlin's trial

by Mermie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Protective Arthur, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/pseuds/Mermie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin." the hall resounded with Uther's unmerciful voice. Merlin was kneeling in front of the throne, members of the court were all staring at him. Merlin's eyes were filled with fear, searching for Arthur.</p><p>"Do you admit you have magic?" Uther stood up, his cold eyes right at Merlin.</p><p>"I do." Merlin mumbled, quietly.</p><p>"Speak louder." Uther was enjoying Merlin's humiliation. He was just a sorcerer and manservant after all.</p><p>Merlin closed his eyes, calmming himself down. "I do."</p><p>"Alright. You are adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's trial

"Merlin." the hall resounded with Uther's unmerciful voice. Merlin was kneeling in front of the throne, members of the court were all staring at him. Merlin's eyes were filled with fear, searching for Arthur.

"Do you admit you have magic?" Uther stood up, his cold eyes right at Merlin.

"I do." Merlin mumbled, quietly.

"Speak louder." Uther was enjoying Merlin's humiliation. He was just a sorcerer and manservant after all.

Merlin closed his eyes, calmming himself down. "I do."

"Alright. You are adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. I, Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot, have decreed ---"

"FATHER!" Arthur entered the room and stopped right between Merlin and Uther. "What on earth are you doing?"

Uther hissed. "Arthur, not now."

"Let Merlin go." Arthur's voice was strong, his head high.

"He has magic!" Uther was pointing his finger at Merlin, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"I DON'T CARE!" Arthur yelled at his father. Merlin smiled. He had never seen Arthur being so protective towards anyone.

Uther's eyes got wider. "How dare you? I am your father and your king! Those who have magic are enemies---"

"--- enemies of Camelot, I know. You say that all the time. Do you really believe that Merlin is our enemy? He could have killed me so many times! Your hatred towards magic is blind, you are not fair and certainly you are not just!" 

"That's enough!" Uther slaped Arthur's face. "Why are you beeing like this? He's just a servant."

"He's not JUST a servant." Arthur made one step back, closer to Merlin. "I love him."

Uther opened his mouth. The crowd was exchanging sights of confusion. Merlin's heart was beating faster. Was that true? Is he lying to Uther?

"I love Merlin. If you want to kill him, kill me." Arthur looked at Merlin. "I care about him."

Uther took a deep breath. "Son, are you enchanted? He's a servant. And he's a boy."

"I am not enchanted." Arthur cut in. "I don't care he doesn't have the royal blood. And I certainly don't care he's a boy. He's quite handnsome. Father," Arthur's voice softened, "let him go."

"You've just embarrassed me in front of the court!" this time it was Uther who yelled.

"No. It is you who has embarrassed yourself." Arthur took Merlin's hands, gently. "Stand up."

Merlin obeyed. Now he was standing opposite of Arthur, feeling his hot breaths. 

"We're leaving, father." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and walked away straight to his chamber. 

Once they entered his chamber, Arthur closed the door.

"How could you be so stupid?" Arthur raised his voice, looking at Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me you have magic?" he tried to control his voice.

"I ... I am sorry." Merlin stuttered a bit, biting his lower lip. "I thought you would have let me killed."

"I would... what?" Arthur stared at him, obviously thinking Merlin was mentaly retarded.

"Magic is banned. You know that. I didn't want to put you in that position."

"Merlin." Athur laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he laughed. "I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt me, in fact, you could finally make yourself useful."

"I'm sorry." Merlin was standing there, feeling like an idiot. Arthur had to make the story up. He certainly didn't love him. Did he?

"Alrigh. And now about what I told my father. About you... me... my feelings towards you."

"You don't have to explain anything. I know you said what you said just because it was the only way to save my life. Thank you. I owe you."

Arthur looked at him, surprised again. "I knew you were an idiot, Merlin. I just didn't realized you were SUCH an idiot."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Wh---" Arthur stopped him with a surprisingly gently kiss.

His eyes found Merlin's. "I meant everything. I'm sorry about how I've treated you. I would like to make it up for you." Arthur kissed him again, lovingly.

Merlin huhmed and kissed him back, running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"What about a day off..." Arthur looked really proud of his suggestion.

"Wow, you really are generous." Merlin grinned, looking at his Prince.

"... spent with me?" Arthur's look was filled with pure lust.

"Fair enough." Merlin bit his lower lip again. 

Arthur grinned and started to think about what it would have been like to bit Merlin's lip by himself.


End file.
